The Champ Is Here
by Nike316
Summary: In honor of the 4th of July, I decided to extend upon John Cena's role in my last story, before it ended with a twist.


John Cena was no stranger to Patriotism. In fact, he was the most relied upon of the entire WWE locker room to set a good example for the people of his country, and as the Us Champion, and on a night like the 4th of July, he found himself not differentiating between the two parties. On an episode of Monday Night Raw which was celebrating America's Birthday, WWE JoJo Offerman was just about to open the show sharing her passion of singing, by singing "America the Beautiful" in front of the live audience, but unfortunately for her, she was interrupted by the ever growing nuisance, Mike The "Miz" Mizanin, who took it upon himself week after week to make her feel even littler than she already was, and without shame and consequence. He was gonna make sure this night was gonna be no different, and even "better" than usual from his point of view. He came to the ring looking as smug as ever, taking everyone out of what was supposed to be such a beautiful moment for not just the country, but for JoJo's career quite frankly, and attempted to call off the performance in favor of starting the show off with his talk show "Miz TV". The crowd immediately showered him with boos, until they heard the words "Your Time is Up, My Time is Now", in reference to John Cena making his entrance and his way to the ring, saluting them, and escorting a relieved JoJo outside of the ring, which left his old rival the Miz hanging, not liking the taste of his own medicine.

* * *

The two men with a history which once culminated in a main event match a WM, were once again standing face to face in the center of the ring, their positions exactly the same, and without compromise. They were both the ideal specimen for their show in character, for which John Cena claimed the Miz had none of for spoiling such a special moment for such a young woman and many others on such a big day, while the Miz changed the subject, making John Cena's "lack of" character about entertainment value, which he saw none of and more of the same, "tired", "Superman Shtick" from him. From the Miz's point of view, he was on a whole other level to John Cena in terms of showmanship, and quite frankly, he felt he deserved his own country called "MIZ America", on top of him already having his very own talk show. The crowd in attendance made their disapproval of the Miz's arrogance loud and clear, even chanting "USA" at his expense, to which he countered, telling them to "shut" their mouth, when his hand went "up". John Cena came to their defense, citing their "freedom" to reject his arrogance, which he obviously had no "respect" for, for someone who thought they deserved their own country. He offered the Miz an ultimatum. He basically proposed an open challenge to him for his US Championship, as a testament to his "ego", telling him in wrestling terms if he "wants some" then he could "come get some", and while the Miz liked the idea, he didn't accept the challenge so easily. He wanted the match on his own terms, and to prove himself superior to John Cena and everything he stood for, he wanted their match set for the second biggest ppv of the Summer, Summerslam. He got what he wanted of course, but he didn't end the agreement on a peaceful note. After the match was set, the Miz took a physical cheap shot at John Cena, hitting him on the head with his microphone, and then furthermore, he attempted to do his signature "Skull Crushing Finale" on him, as he raised John Cena's arms up from the back of him, getting ready to apply the move, when John Cena somehow managed to get out of the move and fight back, even knocking the Miz on the outside of the ring, which put the brakes on their problems for the time being.

* * *

Shortly after John Cena's all too familiar encounter with The Miz, he was then met with a more pleasant one with who he sought out to help release from the ongoing mistreatment of in the first place, JoJo. She caught up with him backstage to thank him for helping her, and as someone who admired how she was putting her talent to use, John Cena was honored to be of "assistance" to her at "anytime", let alone on that particular night. He motioned his sincerity to her gently, out of compassion for her shyness, and in a way which was to help uplift her confidence. She really was glad to have spoken with him, and thought of him as truly worthy of his reputation and success, and liked hearing him tell her in his own words to not worry about problems because, "The Champ Is Here".


End file.
